


Chained

by YeoSanguineous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Wonderland and Hala Hala, Jeong Yunho is the monitor, Short One Shot, Wonderland, hala wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoSanguineous/pseuds/YeoSanguineous
Summary: Jeong Yunho has been tasked with keeping an eye on a hopefully reformed Jung Wooyoung, but his kindness might just be his downfall.(Written as part of a theory as to why Yunho was the last one standing in the Wonderland MV)
Kudos: 15





	Chained

Yunho reached up and rubbed at his eyes with a closed hand. He was so drowsy, but he had a job to do. His gaze craned back to the numerous screens blinking in front of him. The one his eyes landed on almost instantly, was Mingi, sitting on top of a light fixture, back turned to him, not saying a word, his head dropped down and nestled into his knees. He could feel his heart twinge in his chest watching him, but this was for the best... _ right _ ? This was Hongjoong's plan after all, to keep the others in holding and try and save them from themselves. It was crazy to Yunho how... _ twisted _ they'd all become, but he just had to believe in the plan, believe in Hongjoong. 

He watched the monitor of the room next door to his now. The leader was leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Seonghwa was right with him, never leaving his side. His head had come to rest on Hongjoong's shoulder, nestled ever so gracefully, his eyes too closed, sleeping gently. 

Jongho too was there, his head pressed against the lone window that was in Yeosang's holding cell, watching him through dim eyes. While Yeosang's body was there, sat in the middle of the red lined room, it was as if his mind was gone. He was staring at seemingly nothing with his icy blue eyes glazed over. It was like nothing was left but a husk of his old self, and Yunho could clearly see that Jongho hated it. 

Shaking his head, Yunho focused now on the room that was the most dangerous. Chains littered the walls and ceilings of the crimson room, and in the center of those chains sat Wooyoung. His head was down and the air was creepily silent. 

_ "He may be family, but he tried to kill you. He tried to kill all of you." _

A soft whimper snapped Yunho from the thought, eyes locked on Wooyoung's screen. More whimpers, whines, and then...a soft, anguished call.

"Yunho...hyung...please..p-please help me...please. I-it hurts…" 

San's head had instantly snapped up on his monitor, seemingly having heard Wooyoung from next door, and before Yunho had the time to process, the ebony haired male had flung himself at the door to his cell.  His fists collided hard with the cold steel, chest heaving heavily. His eyes were wild and beady, but burning like hot embers and a deep, guttural growl slipped through his lips, as he pounded once more at the metal door. 

Yunho flinched at the sudden cacophony of sounds, trying his hardest to focus on Wooyoung's monitor. 

"Yunho-ah, I'm so sorry. I want to see Sannie again...I miss him. I miss you. P-please...I want us all back together again. Eight Makes One Team…" 

Yunho frowned, heart clenching in his chest. It looked like Wooyoung to him,  _ their Wooyoung _ . It sounded like him too. Tears started to well in the back of his eyes, and a hand shot up to cover his mouth as he watched him, helplessly bound, face scrunched in agony. Yunho couldn't do this anymore. 

Rising from his seat, he took off downstairs, right past Jongho whom was too absorbed in worrying about Yeosang, past Hongjoong and Seonghwa, whom were miraculously still sleeping, toward Wooyoung's holding cell. 

Yunho's hand quivered and he swallowed hard, opening the door to the cell with caution. Wooyoung's head lifted just so at him, weak smile twitching across his lips at the sight of his hyung. 

"Wooyoung…"

"Yunho, you came…" 

Wooyoung's hand reached up wrapping around the chain above his head hard, and Yunho froze in his spot. Wooyoung wasn't chained, how wasn't he chained? Yunho felt his blood running cold, and he forced his feet to move, turning on heel and racing back toward the door. 

"Oh...leaving so soon?" 

Wooyoung's voice came out in a malicious cackle and before Yunho could reach the door it quickly slammed shut in his face. 

Yunho could feel his heart racing in his chest as he looked out the lone window, at San still bashing at the door to his room. 

" _ San...help me. Break out of there and help me…someone...help me.. _ _ "  _

Yunho could feel Wooyoung's warm breath tickle at the back of his neck as he waltzed up behind him, fingers walking up the nape of his neck and twisting into the back of his hair, pulling hard, before shoving him forward, slamming Yunho hard against the door. A sinister laugh filled the air as Wooyoung's free hand reached around the front of Yunho, gripping at his neck. All Yunho could do was whimper, pressed against the door, eyes locked on San's. Wooyoung brought his lips dangerously close to Yunho's ear, but when he spoke, all Yunho could hear was San, crystal clear. 

**_"Open your eyes!"_ **


End file.
